1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical and mechanical systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for facilitating the installation or removal of coupling devices from connectors disposed on a visually obstructed portion of an electrical, mechanical, or electro-mechanical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many devices are coupled to other devices or systems to perform a desired function. For example, a typical computer system may consist of several devices coupled together by electrical cables. For example, a central unit housing a microprocessor may be coupled to devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a monitor, a printer, and/or a scanner. Another example of such a system is a stereo system. A typical stereo system may consist of a number of different stereo components electrically coupled to a receiver. These components may include speakers, a CD player, a DVD player, a VCR, a tape recorder, and/or a turntable. Even mechanical systems may be coupled to other devices or systems to perform their desired functions. For example, a water faucet is coupled to a washing machine by water hoses to enable the washing machine to wash clothes.
For aesthetic purposes, these devices are typically configured with connectors on the rear of the device so that the connections and couplers are placed out of sight. These devices are typically positioned so that the rear of the device is against a wall or other visual obstruction and these devices may be difficult to move. Consequently, repositioning the system to provide greater access to the back of the device to couple or decouple other devices may be difficult or time consuming. Additionally, some systems may be fixed in a mounting assembly requiring even greater time and effort to move. Dust also tends to collect on the back of many devices. Therefore, a person placing their face in close proximity to the rear of a device to see the connectors or couplers may come into close contact with, inhale, or ingest dust particles.
Therefore, a need exists for a method or apparatus that enables connections to be made or broken on the rear of a device without requiring the device to be repositioned. Additionally, a need exists for a method or apparatus that enables an operator to identify the configuration of connectors or coupling devices on the rear of a device without requiring a person to place their face in close proximity to the rear of the device.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems discussed above.
Certain aspects commensurate in scope with the disclosed embodiments are set forth below. It should be understood that these aspects are presented merely to provide the reader with a brief summary of certain forms the invention might take and that these aspects are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, the invention may encompass a variety of aspects that may not be set forth below.
According to one possible embodiment, an electrical device is disclosed. The device features a connector disposed on a rear portion of the device. The device also features a map illustrating the location of the connector on the rear portion of the device. The map is disposed on a top or side portion of the device.
According to another possible embodiment, a visual aid to assist in locating a connector disposed on a first portion of a device is disclosed. The visual aid features a map disposed on a second portion of the device. The map provides a representation of the connector. The representation of the connector is inverted about an axis relative to the first portion of the device.
According to another possible embodiment, an electrical device is disclosed. The electrical device features a plurality of electrical connectors disposed on a rear portion of the electrical device. The device also features a visual representation of the positions of the plurality of electrical connectors on the rear portion of the electrical device. The visual representation is disposed on a generally visible portion of the electrical device.
According to another possible embodiment, a method of assembling an electrical system is disclosed. The method features using a map illustrating a connector""s position on the rear portion of an electrical device the map to identify the connector""s position. The method also features locating the connector on the rear portion of the electrical device by reaching from a top or side position relative to the electrical device to the connector""s position identified by the map. Additionally, the method features the act of removing a cable from the connector or connecting a cable to the connector.